


No Matter What It Takes

by SnowFlakeWrites



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Azumane Asahi-centric, Gen, Mori Ougai Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs) & Asumane Asahi Are Related, Phone Calls & Telephones, Port Mafia Asumane Asahi, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites
Summary: Asahi gets an important phone call from a familiar person.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Azumane Asahi & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Azumane Asahi & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Azumane Asahi & Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	No Matter What It Takes

“Please, let me finish till the end of the year.” 

Asahi was in the middle of practicing with the other guys, getting ready for the Interhigh Preliminaries, when Hinata made it aware to him that his phone would not stop going off. 

The boys had looked at him concerned, but he had just brushed it off and asked if it was okay to answer the call. Coach Ukai said yes. 

And that’s how he found himself on this call in the club room all by himself. 

“Huh? But I thought you said you were done?” the voice of Chuuya called out on the other end, annoyed. 

Asahi bowed his head, “Well, yes, but that was a month ago when I thought that I would never play volleyball again. But with the new freshmen we just got, we might finally have a chance at winning!” 

Chuuya let out a scoff, “You know, it’s not me you have to convince, it’s your Aunt. I’m just assigned as your guard. Plus, Mori wants his secret weapon back already. I’m surprised he’s let you stay this far away from him for so long. You know how obsessed he is with you.” 

Asahi went to sit down in the corner of the room and made himself as small as possible. 

“Please. Could you just convince them to at least let me finish the volleyball season? I don’t even have to finish high school.” Asahi said quietly. 

Chuuya sighed on the other end, “Kid, look. You know how protective your Aunt Kouyou is. The only reason she even let you go to middle school and high school was because she has a hard time saying no to you. But, you guys made a deal. The moment it got too tough, you would come back immediately. No exceptions. Sorry kid, but I don’t think she’s going to budge on that. Even if you recovered.” 

Tears started to fall from Asahi’s face. No, he thought, I won’t abandon my teammates like this.

Asahi decided to do something he rarely ever did. Fight back.

“No, I refuse. I’m staying and helping my teammates get through this year’s competition. We’ll finally win. I won’t let you stop me!” Asahi said angrily. 

Chuuya let out a dark chuckle on the other end, “You can try all you want kid, but you can’t go up against Mori. He’ll have you back in his clutches one way or another, you’ll see. One week. Then I, the Black Lizard, Akutagawa, and Gin will show up to pick you up. Whether it’s forcefully or willingly, I’ll let you decide.” 

And with that, Chuuya hung up the phone. 

“Shit” Asahi said, shaking slightly, putting his head between his legs. This was the first time he had stood for himself his entire life. He didn’t know how he felt. 

“FUCK!” Chuuya yelled, throwing his phone across the room. 

Chuuya rushed towards Mori’s office. 

Opening the doors, he spotted Elise colouring while Mori did paperwork at his desk. He looked up at Chuuya’s entrance.

“We have a problem” Chuuya stated, still angry from the call. 

“Oh?” Mori asked curiously. 

“You’re secret weapon grew a backbone. He refuses to come back.” 

Mori’s eyes turned dark. 

“I see. Gather the others. We’ll get him back, no matter what it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: An AU where the BSD and Haikyu!! universe co-exist. In this AU, Asahi is the nephew of Ozaki Kouyou. His parents died when he was young, so his Aunt took him in and trained him in her ways. When Mori heard from Kouyou what kind of ability Asahi had, he immediately sheltered him from everything and treated him like a doll and a weapon. Asahi grew up in a weird environment, which made him very obedient. It also explains why he's so soft natured. Asahi is essentially treated like a child and lives in a child's environment as well, even now at 17. Is this Mori's weird obsession? Or is there actually a method behind it? Who knows. Barely anyone knows of his existence, so when Asahi begs his Aunt to let him go to middle school and high school, they make a deal and Asahi is allowed to go (as long as he follows their conditions). They chose a faraway place so no one would trace Asahi to them. That's pretty much it, kind of just randomly came up with this idea the other day. Not sure if I'll add more to it, especially because I don't think many people would be interested. The only thing I didn't include was that if this had continued, we would have learned that Hinata and the Tanizaki's are cousins (so Hinata is aware of who the Port Mafia are). Asahi deserves more love in the fanfiction community! 
> 
> -=+=-
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


End file.
